Dark Water
by Funsized Alyssa
Summary: Rein is just your average sixteen year old girl who has been through to much to not make her slightly cold to others. When she meets up with a vampire her whole world will change. Can she trust the people closest to her?
1. Prolouge

Pain seared through me as I fell to the ground in pain as I held my upped arm. As I took my hand away someone suddenly came to stand before me.

Crying out in pain as I back away not looking up into the face of the killer, a monster. Instead I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse to happen, but it never came. Curious like always I opened my eyes to see what happened and instead I saw the back of the one person who I never thought I would see again.

"Aiden." I whispered as if not believing that he came and like always he knew what I was saying even if it was whispered. "Rein are you okay?" He asked as I went to answer, but stopped at the blood that I noticed going down his hand and dripping onto the grass below like rain.

"Aiden your…"I was cut off though as he growled deep in his throat as the monster before us moved. _'I have no way to help Aiden, but I could leave to go find help. Then I would be leaving Aiden alone with this killer.' _I was cut off from my thought as Aiden was suddenly gone from in front of me as well as the monster. Instead I could hear them fighting, but I couldn't see them so I have no way of helping Aiden either. It's not like it would help anyways since these two are something from dreams and scary stories.

They were the creatures of the night who drink blood…Vampires. Vampires are everywhere, but usually you don't know unless one tells you, but then you just think their crazy and begin to wait for the people with the white coats to come take them away. You wonder now if some of those tales that you are told that keep the vampires away are true…Guess what. They aren't.

Vampires can walk in day, can eat garlic, see their pale reflection, can be captured in a picture, and can even touch a wooden cross. Now your probably thinking how do I kill one. Well you really can't unless you have a silver cross on something, but then wouldn't be hard to kill a vampire with their super speed, strength, and all that good stuff. Well you can, but I can't tell you because I don't even know how. Yes, I've been with this vampire for almost a year, but I don't know all their secrets.

"Aiden." I suddenly cried out as I watched him being thrown into a tree which snapped and fell along with him. Before I could do anything else though the killer was in front of me and grabbing my throat while putting me against a tree. As I looked into his eyes I could see all the anger and hatred he had for me though as I felt my heart suddenly stop and then start again.

"Now you will die as well as that pathetic excuse of a vampire." He whispered in my ear as he took out a knife and stabbed me in the side. I ended up crying out in pain, who wouldn't, as he let me go and watching me fall to the grassy ground.

"NO!" Aiden suddenly roared as he attacked the monster who fell under Aiden's sudden attack. I ended up closing my eyes, but from the pain and the site, not wanting to see what would happen. In the silence of the forest around us I suddenly heard something snap and then somebody getting up.

Well stupid me I opened my eyes to see who was getting up, but my vision was already failing me since I only saw the blurry outline of the figure before me now. After a few the figure suddenly kneeled next to me and took my head into their lap as I figured out who it was and smiled like a drunk happy to know he was alive. "I'm sorry Rein, but I can't lose you." He whispered to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hoped you enjoyed it. This is my first attempt at a story in first person so no flaming and all that thanks. Review and tell me what you think and I'll put up the first chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. My name is Aiden

"School's finally out." I stated as I left the school building. I lived in a little town called Water Fall. Yeah I know it's stupid name, but my I was born and raised here. The reason why this place is called Water Fall is because of the water fall that we have here that is just plain beautiful. We get tourists every year who want to see it and sometimes I wish I didn't live here since I like the quite and out here there was no quite.

"Rein!" Somebody called as I looked around just to see Sam coming to me. Don't get me wrong I like her, but there is just moments were I wish I could just strangle her.

"So Rein you coming to the party tonight?" She asked as I just looked at her confused. "You know Mike's party." she explained as if annoyed that I didn't know who's party. "Yea I guess I'll come." I stated to get her to stop glaring at me. She liked Mike and if I tried to getaway from one of his parties she would never stop complaining about it. So that's when I end up wanting to strangle her to get her to shut up.

"Okay I'll see you there." She waved as she headed off to talk to someone else. I'm your average sixteen year old girls who is just getting by in high school. I have my own style since everyone out here rarely does anything to their hair I decided to just put some dark purple highlights in my hair to be different. The purple was actually pretty cool, but with my black hair you could never see it unless I'm out in the sun or in some light.

I have the unusual eye color since many kids out here my age have bright eyes colors and very few with dark brown or anything I ended up getting stuck with a pain or dark green eyes. Well at least it looked good with my black hair. I'm not popular, but I'm not a loner either. I had no classification either since I'm a mixed of a lot of the groups, but either way I don't really care since all labels do is just dub someone they may not be.

Finally reaching the parking lot. I got into my nice dark red jeep and started it up before heading off. Sadly the ride didn't last long since I lived close by to the high school I just never felt like walking there. My mom is dead and my dad is a drug dealer, isn't my family great…not. "Dad I'm home." I called as I headed in to the house and glanced around seeing he was still asleep as I headed up to my room to get ready for tonight.

I went through my closest and finally picked out a black mini skirt as well as my blood red halter top. Taking a quick shower before I got changed so I could do my hair easier. After changing into my outfit and found my black platform doll looking shoes that were just plain cute with the laces that went up my leg some to end up

hanging down after tying them. After putting the shoes on and then going to my mirror I ended up putting half my hair up in a bun with some chop sticks stinking out and then leaving the rest down.

I looked over my appearance in my mirror before I headed out to my jeep before my dad got up. I closed the door behind me quietly before getting into my jeep and heading to Mark's house. While driving there I felt like someone was watching me, but when I looked in my review mirrors I saw no cars or anybody out side.

After a few of having goose bumps I finally reached Mark's house and headed to the door, but before I could knock Mike suddenly opened it. "Rein nice to see you." he said before dragging me in and closing the door. "So glad you could come tonight." he added as I watched him for a few before looking around. There were a lot of kids here, but I didn't care since most of them I usually ignored anyways.

"You know Mike." I said to him in his ear. "I'm going to go out back to get some air it's a little to stuffy in here." I added as I headed off and could hear him saying that he would be out to check on me soon. I opened his sliding doors and closed them behind me as I went to the edge of the balcony and sat down. I knew this place well and where I'm always out since this was were Mike's twin brother used to live as well. His name was Chris and to me he was a big brother and a best friend while I was growing up.

Chris was a year older then me and we ended up getting close quickly and would always be together. I thought that we would always be friends until the day that he got taken from me and left me dead inside. Chris was a little taller then me with hair that was a dirty blond and would always get in front of his crystal blue eyes. He was everything to me until the day I turned 9 and he was 10. It was my birthday and my dad didn't even remember, but Chris did. He took me out to the park to play.

He soon had me looking around for something lost until I found a box and brought it to him, but he only smiled and told me it was my birthday present. I opened it since I was excited and ended up finding out it was a silver locket. When I opened it I saw a picture of my mother and then a picture of him and me together. How he had gotten the picture of my mother, I never knew, but I didn't care since it was the best present ever. I thought the day was great until a monster came and took him away.

We were heading home when it happened. A man came out from behind a tree with blood on his face. Chris quickly put me behind him and looked at the man. I wasn't sure what it was, but when I was put behind Chris I ended up hearing some type of growling and couldn't figure out what it was.

Before I could think about that day I heard the screen day open which scared me some and figured it was Mike with some water for me, but it wasn't. "I'm fine Mike." I stated loud enough so he could hear me, but the voice that replied wasn't his. "I'm sorry, but I just came out to get some fresh air, I didn't know anybody else was out here." The voice said as I turned to look who it was. He was tall, but not to tall and had pitch black hair that had the skater boy look. His eyes though were something else, maybe contacts since his eyes were a pitch black with a dark red tint here and there. "Hey I love your contacts." I stated before getting up.

"Thanks" He said smirking as if I said something funny. I began to head in so Mike doesn't get to hurt, but the boy suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Watch yourself looks can be deceiving." he whispered in my ear since he was suddenly behind me. _'How did he do that?' _I asked myself. "Um…..you are acting really odd now." I stated as I struggled against his grip on my arm. He finally took the hint and let go and I moved away from him and headed inside. "My name is Aiden." He said to me before I closed the door. _'Aiden huh.' _I thought as she headed to Mike. "Hey I'm going to go home." I told him and didn't wait for an answer before heading out the door and to my jeep.

I didn't feel like going home right away so instead and I took a deserted road where there was really no houses. I like to go this way a lot since it was both quite and it took longer to get home. I glanced at the moon seeing it was full, but didn't get to do anything else. Because when I looked at the road there was something big and hairy in the road before me and was looking at me. I tried to break, but everything happened so fast. The car ended up swerving and tipped and crashed. I just laid there stunned and upside down not sure what to do, but I was scared as I noticed the hair thing coming this way as I suddenly was trying to get out of the car, but couldn't.

"Help!" I suddenly screamed scared and then mentally hit myself. _'I'm so stupid. I should have never went this was so late at night. Now I'm going to be a snack for some hair thing.' _Before I could tell what my fate would be somebody was in front of the hair thing, but I couldn't see who. All I knew was that I felt some sticky stuff now on my hair and my arm and leg as the pain finally came to. I moaned slightly as I struggled with the seat belt, but it was useless, I suddenly heard a yelp and looked over to see the hair thing running off and the person coming towards the car.

I couldn't really see anymore either as my eyes began to blur and went dark around the edges. I closed my eyes as the drivers door was suddenly ripped off and something or someone was getting my seatbelt off. I didn't move not caring anymore as I began to go into my own little world. The last thing I felt was somebody catching me as the seat belt released me before blacking out.

--

**Another chapter done. Hope you like it and I'll try to get the second one up soon.**


	3. Unexpected Kidnapping

All I remembered was being thrown around in my jeep and something coming at me. I couldn't remember after that besides someone or something picking me up. With these images running through my mind I sat up quickly as my eyes opened.

'_Am I blind?'_ I asked myself since all I saw was darkness, but after a few my eyes adjusted and I could see I was in a room, but not my room or a room I ever seen before.

I went to get up and see where I was, but something wouldn't let me. I tried again, but ended up in the same situation again.' _What the hell.' _I looked over at my left wrist and saw that it was cuffed to the bed post. "Great." I muttered as she leaned back against the wall.

There wasn't any windows or anything that could help me figure out the time so instead I just sat there fuming. While looking across the room to the wall there. I was guessing it had been a couple of hours since I woke up so out of boredom I began to bang my head against the wall wondering if I could kill myself by doing this.

I never heard the door open, but suddenly there was someone in front of me and ended up grabbing my throat which in turn stopped my head banging. I looked at the person before slightly confused until I recognized who it was. _'Aiden.' _Well me being me I looked at him straight in the eyes, but before he could move or anything I spit in his face. "Fucking bastard let go." She stated with venom in her voice.

"Why I saved you, I don't know." he stated before letting go of my neck and backing up some. I just glared at him before I started once again beating my head on the wall. "Will you stop that racket." He ordered, but all that came from me was a snide remark. "What racket?" She asked.

"That Racket." He growled as he suddenly appeared in front of me and had, once again, grab my throat. "You know, that does kinda hurt buddy boy." I stated with what little breath I could, but it only came out as some type of squeaking sound.

"Then quite the banging of your head." He growled in my ear, but before I knew it or could react he had let go of me and was by the door once more. "There is an outfit in the closet that I want you to put on and then come downstairs for a few, but I'm warning you now. You better be a good human or there will be trouble for you later." He explained with his own snide smirk as he left closing the door behind him.

'_Does he not remember that I'm cuffed to the freaking bed.' _I thought, but when I moved my hand I ended up jumping slightly. It was free and the cuffs were no longer in sight. "That's one sly bastard." I stated before getting up and going to the closet to look at what horrifying thing I might have to wear.

When I saw the dress that was in there I just looked at in awe. It was a stunning black dress that I have ever seen. I took it out of the closet and went over to the bed as it sat it down. After a few I changed into it as I spun slightly. It was a dress that went a little past my knees, but had no straps instead it had a tie that went around my neck and tied in the back. After a few with fooling with the tie, that ended up having the extra length of strings running down my back, I looked around for the shoes that went with it. I went back to the closet and saw them sitting there at the bottom.

I took them out and slipped them on with a smile. They were a exact replica of the ones I was wearing earlier, which now that I thought about, seemed to be missing. I slipped my foot into the first shoe and did the buckle before doing the next. After a few though I sighed seeing there was nothing I could use for my hair.

So instead I went ahead and undid it and let it fall down my back. I wiped my make up off seeing it was already smeared in the mirror on the door. That's when I noticed my purse on the handle as I grabbed it and went looking for my cell phone, but just my luck. He took the damn little thing. So instead I took out my eyeliner and redid my eyes before putting my purse back where I found it and opening the door.

When I opened the door I was surprised to hear people everywhere as I looked around and saw a staircase and began to go towards it. Once I reached the stairs I began to head down them and froze when a couple passed me with smiling faces, but something wasn't right. They had fangs. _'It must be those plastic ones you can go and buy at a store.' _I told myself before heading on. Once I reached the main floor I ended up looking around in awe. This house was nice and pretty big as I spun for a second and then began to follow the voices were it was loudest.

I passed a whole bunch of people with the fake fangs as I soon entered a room, which seemed to be a dancing room, before I was pulled aside. Before I could do anything I heard the same voice in my ear from before. "You know, once you clean up, your not to bad looking for a human." he whispered in my ear. "You know **Aiden**, if that is even your name, I don't care for compliments from kidnappers." I explained before pulling away to look at him.

"That is my real name and you should enjoy the party." He stated before taking my wrist and pulling me out to the dance floor which both surprised me and scared me. I was surprised because I didn't think he would do that and afraid because well I'm not the greatest dancer in the world.

He turned to me again and smirked that snide smirk of his as he took my hands and put them around his neck while he put his on my waist. I figured this was a slow dance so that was probably why he was torturing me so. "This isn't to bad." He stated with a smirk as I just glared at him with just had him smirk again. "You know your annoying." I stated as I watched him, but all he did was smirk once more. _'God this boy can smirk up a storm if you gave him a chance.' _I thought as I missed something he said. "What was that?" I asked, but he just shook his head. "Never mind." He stated as the dance finally came to an end and I was freed.

I backed away and turned to go and sit down, but he caught my wrist once more as I turned to look at him annoyed. "Yes?" I asked as I watched him watching me. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked suddenly which I thought was probably one of the most stupidest questions I ever heard. "hmmmm……Let me see now. Well for one I was in a car crash and some hairy thing coming towards me. Two I'm now a captive to some weird person. Three I just wanna go home. Other than that , yeah I'm peachy keen." I explained which actually caused him to laugh.

'_That was a first, but there's a first for everything now isn't there.' _I ended up thinking as he pulled me over to some chairs and sat me down. "Do you have mood swings?" I asked."Or any multiple personality's?" I added. He just shook his head in reply as I just sat there glaring at him slightly. "Then maybe you need your head checked." I said happily as he just looked at me now annoyed. "or maybe not." I added to save myself.

I looked up at a few people who walked over wearing those same freaky vampire fake teeth. "You know, not everyone needs to wear those fake teeth. I'm sure your guy's teeth are perfectly fine." I stated, but just earned a laugh from the people as Aiden looked at them and then back to me, but for a second I swear I saw a flash of worry cross his face or I could have just imagined it.

"Haven't you trained your new pet yet?" one of them asked. It was a boy who was the same height as Aiden, but with tanner skin, and lighter hair as well as eyes. "Beat it Train." He stated as he suddenly got up and pulled me up with him and began to pull me away. "You know I can walk myself." I just muttered as he took me out o the big room where I was first surprised at how big the place was.

"He's right." He just whispered as I looked at him confused. "Um….I'm not following over here." I stated, but suddenly wished I could take it back as he turned and looked at me. His eyes were so full of anger and hatred that I cried slightly as he tightened his grip on my wrist. "That hurts." I just whispered slightly scared now as I wanted to back away from him and escape those menacing eyes.

Before I could do anything else really he suddenly pulled me towards him and wrapped one arm around my waist and then used his hand that was free to move and tilt my head as I glanced at him and tried to break free. I was scared and confused, but before I could escape his strong hold on me I felt him kiss my neck slightly before I felt something prick into my neck where my vein was.

After that everything else just seemed like a dream. I was still in his arms, but nowI wasn't fighting as I felt my life force, the blood that kept me going being taken and consumed by this boy. "A…iden." I whispered as I felt darkness surrounding me and then him letting me go and looking at me silently. I thought I heard him whisper sorry, but that could just be my mind playing tricks before I passed out once more into darkness and oblivion.

**Chapter 2 done. Review this for me and I'll be a happy camper for some time. I put the picture of her dress that she is wearing in my profile if you care to take a look. Other than that I shall begin Chapter 3.**


	4. Black haired vampire

Who would've thought that being kidnapped and waking up in a room in darkness before being told to come downstairs after getting ready just to end up blacking out again. You know it just plain sucks.

Slowly I began to reawaken from My sleep just to sit bolt up right once more in alarm before looking around seeing I was in a different room then before. I remembered the events that suddenly happened earlier as I touched my neck. When I touched it I found a bandage in the spot where it felt like he bite me at. "Alright then. I have officially lost it now I just have to wait for the men in the white jackets to take me away." I stated into the darkness not knowing of the presence behind me until the figure began to speak.

"You are not crazy and nobody in white jackets are going to take you away." The voice whispered to her from behind me. Oddly enough it was familiar as I turned to my captive. "yeah and since when are you the god of all beings?" I asked with heavy sarcasm which just brought a crooked kind of smirk to his face. "Even since you just mentioned it." he replied before moving towards me and sitting on the other side of the bed.

'_Wow this guy most be high on something.' _I thought before looking at him. "You know it would be nice for you to let me go anytime now so I can return to my fundamental life." I stated as I watched him, but he just shook his head. "I am sorry, but you can not go. You already know what I look like and my name. Why would I bother letting you go now?" She asked as he turned to look at me as I ended up glaring at him. "Well for one I liked how my life was without being taken captive by someone who thinks he is a vampire, but all you are is a vampire wanna-be." I explained as a smirk played upon my lips at the look that just crossed his face, but I soon regretted that.

Before I could even realized what had happen. I was suddenly on my back with my wrists above my head. Aiden was on top of me holding himself up with his arm as his legs were on either side of my stomach while my legs just hung off the bed. "You don't know what your dealing with." He whispered as he suddenly leaned towards me. "I can kill you in a blink of an eye and not care." he whispered in my ear before I felt something sharp rubbing against the side of my neck that wasn't bandaged.

For the first time in my life I think I was speechless. "You will obey me if you wish to live." he whispered in my ear again as I just nodded both confused and scared. "But vampires were just myth's." I whispered, but a chuckle near my ear told me otherwise. After a few he had finally released me as I stayed still to surprised and confused to even sit up. "You know you actually look kind cute with that confused expression written all over your face." he stated as he leaned back against the wall just watching me.

After a few I finally gained enough nerves to sit up before glaring at him. "I don't care what you are. Don't you ever do that again." I growled which just caused him to chuckle once more. _'Man he is annoying.' _I thought as I continued to glare at him. "you know glaring won't help you any." he stated from his position against the wall as he watched me.

"Well just standing there like a dip-stick won't help you much either now will it?" I asked with sarcasm heavy in my voice as I got up and stretched some before looking around. "Are you needing something from me since it seems your still here?" I asked looking at him while he had a smirk suddenly playing upon his lips. "Well lets see. You innocence." He stated as I looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot in the world. "Well don't hold your breath there all Mr. High and Mighty." I stated as I turned my back to him and I could swear I heard him chuckling.

"If I can't have that then I will ask you to get dressed in the outfit that is in the bathroom and come downstairs." He stated as he got off the wall. I turned to him suspicious, but he just smiled that crooked smile. "No there is no party or guests to worry about. Just my little sister." He stated before suddenly walking pass me and then out the door while closing it behind him.

Sighing in defeat I ended up going into the bathroom while closing the door behind me as I turned to look around. A hanger with clothes on it suddenly caught my eye. It was hanging off the back of the door as I took it down to investigate the contents. It ended up turning out a be a black mini skirt with a pretty dark red top. As I put these items on I found that the sleeves ended up going past my hands some, but it created a bell like shape. _'Either this guy is gay or he just has good taste.' _I thought as I fixed my hair before leaving the bathroom to see a pair of sandals that had about an inch wedge in front of the bed. I figured they went with the outfit as I went to put them on seeing the high heels were gone. They fit perfectly as I headed out of the room.

As I headed down the stairs once more I began to hear voices. "What were you thinking Aiden. This girl is different and she may cause the death of us." a young female voice hissed as I peeked a little to see who was down there. I saw Aiden, but the next thing I saw took me by surprise. He was talking to a girl about 17 a year younger then Aiden. So that made Aiden 18. She was about my height, but she also had that dark black hair, but it was cut to about her shoulders and spiky. She also had those weird, but interesting contacts that made your eyes look black with the red tint in them, but I began to think those were real. She was very pale just like her brother as I soon saw that they did resemble each other a lot.

"It was either bring her here or let the mongrel have her. Which would you choose?" he hissed at her as I just stood there listening with interest. "Who cares now. She is already here and now is stuck here. If she gets on my nerves she will become food." she stated with hatred as I suddenly winced in pain. _'How can somebody be so hateful when they don't even know me or have even met me yet?' _I asked myself as I suddenly got up and walked down the stairs pretending that I didn't hear anything.

They both suddenly went quiet as they looked up at me. I froze as if I was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. With them both staring at me I suddenly felt very nervous and awkward as I took the last few steps to get to the bottom before looking at them both confused. "Oh right then. Is there something on my face or something odd like that?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice as the female suddenly glared and walked off leaving Aiden and I in the room alone.

"She hates me with a passion." I muttered tiredly as I looked at the boy before me who was suddenly there and taking my wrist as he lead me somewhere else. "I can follow you without being pulled and dragged." I growled at him, but I got no response as I watched his back bored and wishing I never met him. When he finally stopped and released my wrist did I back up some from him and looked around seeing they were in a kitchen type area.

"She does not hate you, but she does not like you." he stated with his back still turned to me. "So drop it and leave her alone." he added as I just looked at his back confused. "fine, fine." I muttered not really caring at the moment as I went over and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs to show him I would behave to the best of my ability. _'Psh, me behave yeah right you loser.' _I thought as I watched him begin to make something was beginning to smell pretty good.

--

**If this seems short them I'm sorry. I welcome reviews and some suggestions from you readers about what should happen in the next chapter since I'm starting finals next week and am going slightly brain dead from all the reviewing and studying and all that fun stuff.**


	5. Fever

After breakfast did I finally smile slightly.

"That was actually good." I commented as I looked at the boy who had kidnapped me.

"Why thank you." he stated with his own smirk before he got up.

Within a blink of an eye, he had taken my dish and was washing it. I didn't say anything as I watched him before getting out of my chair and heading out of the room. Before I could think of anything else he was in front of me with a sly smirk.

"Where are you going?" he asked looking at me as I just glared at him.

"Back to my room of a prison where I shall rote and make this house smell like a dead person." I stated as I went past him and to the stairs.

I didn't get far before his sister stood before me with a cold icy glare. She walked past me without a second glanced before I started to head up the stairs again in annoyance at her.

Entering the room that seem to now be mine did I close the door so that I could be in peace. A sigh left my pale lips before I sat down on the bed and began to hum a song my mother once sang to me when I was a little girl. Laying on my back and staring up at the ceiling seemed to be the only thing I could do for the time being. I never noticed I had slowly drifted off.

I woke up sometime later with a pounding head and shivered feeling how cold the room was. I could feel something close to ice laying on my forehead, but my head hurt to much to bother seeing what it was. Before I entered the darkness though I could hear someone whispering to me, but I couldn't place the voice. It sounded familiar and male, but who's I was unsure of as I fell back into the darkness.

I woke again later and sat up and looked around. Something flew off my forehead after sitting up. At first glance it just seemed like a bundle, but after a bit I noticed it was a washcloth. I could tell it was night again, but the day and date I was unsure of. Moans left my mouth as I went to lay back down, but my head still hurt and had seemed to had gotten worse when I sat up.

"Ugh." I muttered as I touched my forehead.

I tensed and looked over at the door as it was opened. There was no light in the hallway or in my room to tell me who it was. So instead I watched the figure carefully, ready to defend myself if needed. Instead his cocky voice entered the room as if he knew what I had been thinking.

"So your finally awake Sleeping Beauty." He teased as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me. "Man your head must hurt if your not making a smart remark by now." He added and smirked as I sat up suddenly.

"Shut up you two fanged beaver." I growled as I suddenly winced and laid my head back down to try and stop the world from going around.

I swear I thought I saw him look worried, but when I looked again it was gone. 'Me and my imagination.' I thought before looking at him again.

"So what do I owe this pleasure for?" I asked mockingly at him and smirked.

He smirked back as he shifted on the bed and sighed as if he needed to.

"Just seeing if you had awaken yet or if you were going to sleep for another day." He commented watching my expression as I thought about what he said.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked him confused and curious before I tried to sit back up.

A hand was suddenly on my back helping me to sit up. I smiled at him in thanks for the help.

"You were asleep for about a day." He explained to me as I looked at him dumbfounded. I didn't understand how I could sleep for a day, but as he looked at my expression did he finally explain. "You broke out in a fever and you didn't wake up till after it went back down."

Looking at him with surprise I couldn't shake the feeling that he had been near me for most of the time. The thought that he actually cared caused me to suddenly giggle which made him look over at me in suspicion.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie it's written all over your face."

I just looked at him as if I didn't know what he was talking about. His eyes seemed to narrow on my face when he saw my dumbfounded expression. Though after a bit he just shook his head another smile upon his own pale lips.

"How long have I been in here?" I finally asked wanting to know how long I have been missing from my friends and family.

"Almost a week."

Looking at him a bit longer did I finally look away from him. Instead I decided to stare at the bed not knowing what else to do or what to say. He seemed to be out of things to say as well since he didn't say anything else either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey sorry guys that it's so short. I haven't been working on it for awhile due to school and other stuff. If anyone has any interesting ideas let me know and I'll incoperate them into the story. By the way Ihave another story I'm working on called Parallel Dream. Keep an eye out for when I post the first chapter up.


	6. Note For All

Hey to Everyone.

I know I vanished for a while and that is because I have been dealing with high school, forgot how to write and then I joined the military, but I am back now and I want to re-write this story for you all. So if any of you who liked it and are still on this site please comment and let me know how you all are and if you have any input on what I should do to the new edited version to make it even better than it was originally.

I hope to hear from you all soon.


	7. Note For All Part 2

Note for All:

Never the Same is the new title for Dark Water. The Prologue is up and I hope you all enjoy. It was 3 pages in my word, but it doesn't look that way on Fanfic. :/


End file.
